Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with the use of compositions comprising curcumin and analogues and derivatives thereof for the treatment of neurological, neurodegenerative and other disorders.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20080033055 (Miller and Mitchell, 2008) relates to improved methods for achieving the synthesis of 1,7-diaryl-1,6-heptadiene-3,5-diones, and in particular curcumin and its analogues. The invention also relates to the use of such synthesized products in the treatment of Alzheimer's Disease and other diseases.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20090143433 (Hendrix, 2009) discloses formulations for the prevention and treatment of neurological diseases and cognitive deficiencies, i.e., Alzheimer's Disease (AD), Parkinson's Disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, mild cognitive impairment and other types of dementia, comprise therapeutically effective amounts of curcumin, piperine, epigallocatechin-3-gallate (EGCG) and n-acetylcysteine. The combination addresses some or all of the pathways which can result in neurological deficiencies, degeneration and diseases.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20080213246 (Ziff and Ziff, 2008) discloses dietary supplements, compositions and methods of administering the supplements to reduce pain, inflammation and stiffness in said mammal within a few hours. The supplements and compositions can include a combination of an amino acid, vitamins, herbs and enzymes. The composition/supplement can be put in capsule form and when administered to mammals can reduce these symptoms with approximately two hours. reducing the pain and inflammation associated with chronic joint discomfort, chronic low back pain, muscle strain, arthritis, sports injuries, normal everyday bumps and bruises. The novel composition has also been shown to be very effective in reducing monthly menstrual symptoms (PMS). The novel composition can also have benefits for other ailments such as but not limited to Osteoarthritis, Cardiovascular disease, Neurological ailments, Alzheimer disease, and Cancer.